Ponies of Arkham
by FiretheBrony
Summary: Pinkie Pie murders some pony, and is sent to Arkham, but Joker is caught too easily at the same time...


CHP 1 Murder

A/N Hey guys, this is bukkitthebrony, if you haven't seen the account page, then this is me and firetype55 writing stories together, we take turns writing chapters, in case you ever wonder, this is not in cupcakes reality, it just seems like it.

Four ponies were in a chariot, flying to an island, one was pink, with a pink poofy mane, one purple, a unicorn, purple mane, another dark blue, an alicorn, with dark blue mane, the last was a cyan Pegasus, with a rainbow mane. Pinkie Pie was chained in the seat, front hooves chained together, she was smiling, laughing, and shaking her hard.  
"You know, I never thought Pinkie would ever come to this point." Twilight said.  
"Twilight, stop thinking every pony is perfect, Pinkie was insane, we all know this, when she murdered them, those ponies we didn't even know, it only proved it." Rainbow said.  
"She just doesn't belong at Arkham with Joker and Harley Quinn and they other inmates."  
"Twilight, why don't you understand? A killer is a killer! We can't just let her stay here!" Rainbow yelled.  
"Why are you even here if you hate her now?"Twilight asked.  
"I'm here to protect the princess, you know that."  
"Rainbow, I do appreciate you coming, you and Twilight were the only elements willing to come." Luna said. The rest of the flight was silence, they landed in front of the main building.  
A guard walked up to Luna. "Luna, there will be another arrival shortly, it'll be in about half an hour, I would like you to supervise this patient while we take him down." He said.  
"Who is he?" Luna asked.  
"Joker, we finally caught him, or more exactly, Fire Song did, he says its never been that easy, but she needs to look for two-face, so we need your help."  
"Thank you, Midnight. Rainbow, Twilight, would you like to remain with me?"  
"Do we really have a choice, I mean, Joker isn't just known for killings, he's known for massacres." Twilight said.  
"I don't have much to do anyway, I'll stay here." Rainbow agreed.

Half an hour later

A whirlwind of fire appeared in front of every pony, when it ended, it revealed a stallion, it's coat looked like it was on fire, it's mane as well, he was an alicorn, his cutie mark a shield with a flame in the center with two sword crossing behind it. The pony next to him was bleach white, not naturally, he fell in bleach earlier in his life, his mane was short and green, his eyes bloodshot, his mouth had cuts on the side making a smile, he wore a purple suit, he was a unicorn. Fire Song then disappeared in a whirlwind of flame. Three asylum guards walked up to him, two of them them were unicorns, the other a pegasus, the unicorns wore horn enhancers, which turns spells into pretty much bullets, the wore wing enhancers, which allowed him to get from zero to one fifty in two seconds. The three strapped him in to one of those vertical platforms with wheels.  
"Careful boys, you might crease the suite." Joker said, laughing after the remark.  
"Shut up Joker." The pegasus said. They take him inside the building, Luna, Rainbow, and Twilight follow.  
"Oh I only get three, I must do better next time." Joker remarked.  
"Shut up Joker." One of the unicorns said.  
"Hey should we put a horn block on him?" The other unicorn asked.  
"Do you know how weak his power is, he can barely pick up things that weigh ten pounds, he can't even fire bolts." The first unicorn said. They walk up to an elevator, it appeared to be taking an inmate up, unicorn guards were all aiming at the door. The door creaks open and reveals what looked like a crocodile and earth pony hybrid.  
"Fire if he attacks." one of the guards said.  
"Croc! Just lovely to see you!" Joker said. Croc started sniffing the air.  
"I have your scent Luna!" He yelled in a demonic voice. He then walked down a hallway. The seven walked into the elevator. They went down in silenced, then the lights started sparking, then went black.

A/N Unlike me, we do not require reviews for updates, but it is greatly appreciated, also, the next chapter will be off, firetype55 is writing it, and she hasn't played the game.


End file.
